cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline for significant events about the game. This is for real life dates and events, not the In-game timeline. 2004 :04/27/2004 - City of Heroes released :06/29/2004 - Issue 1 released :08/30/2004 - Film Festival contest began :09/16/2004 - Issue 2 released :09/16/2004 - Rularuu Invasion Event 2004 :09/28/2004 - First Halloween Costume contest began :10/??/2004 - Halloween Event 2004 :11/09/2004 - Collector's Edition (City of Heroes) released 2005 :01/04/2005 - Issue 3 released :01/12/2005 - Winter Event 2004 began :02/05/2005 - City of Heroes released in Europe :02/08/2005 - Winter Event 2004 ended :04/14/2005 - Thursday Throwdown :04/20/2005 - Wednesday Night Fights :05/04/2005 - Issue 4 released :05/01/2005 - First Anniversary event :08/31/2005 - Issue 5 released :10/27/2005 - Issue 6 released :10/31/2005 - City of Villains released :12/08/2005 - Winter Event 2005 began 2006 :01/02/2006 - Winter Event 2005 ended :01/18/2006 - City of Heroes open beta begins in Korea :02/08/2006 - Valentine's Day Event 2006 began :04/01/2006 - Second Anniversary Events :06/06/2006 - Issue 7 released :07/21/2006 - Double XP weekend (Ended 07/23/2006) :09/01/2006 - Cuppathon was held on the test server :09/29/2006 - Good Versus Evil Edition released :10/18/2006 - Halloween Event 2006 began :10/31/2006 - Halloween party on test server :11/02/2006 - Halloween Event 2006 ended :11/02/2006 - City of Villains First Anniversary event began :11/28/2006 - Issue 8 released :11/30/2006 - City of Villains First Anniversary event ended :12/14/2006 - Winter Event 2006 began 2007 :01/02/2007 - Winter Event 2006 ended :01/08/2007 - Winter Event 2006 returned :01/17/2007 - Winter Event 2006 ended for the 2nd time :01/26/2007 - Double XP weekend (ended 01/28/2007) :02/13/2007 - Valentine's Day Event 2007 began :03/04/2007 - Valentine's Day Event 2007 ended :04/27/2007 - Third Anniversary Event on Test server :05/01/2007 - Issue 9 released :06/15/2007 - Double XP weekend starts (Ended 06/17/2007) :07/24/2007 - Issue 10 released :07/24/2007 - Rikti World Invasion began :08/07/2007 - Daily Rikti World Invasion ended :08/14/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore (24 hour Invasion) :08/18/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :08/23/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :08/26/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :08/31/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :09/02/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :09/12/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :09/15/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :09/17/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :09/22/2007 - Rikti Invasion Encore :10/22/2007 - Halloween Event 2007 began :11/04/2007 - Halloween Event 2007 ended :11/28/2007 - Issue 11 released :12/17/2007 - Winter Event 2007 began 2008 :01/06/2008 - Winter Event 2007 ended :02/08/2008 - Double XP Weekend starts (Ended 02/10/2008) :02/14/2008 - Valentine's Day Event 2008 began :02/28/2008 - Valentine's Day Event 2008 ended :03/07/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 03/14/2008) :04/18/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 04/24/2008) :05/20/2008 - Issue 12 released :06/13/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 06/19/2008) :07/18/2008 - Double XP Weekend starts (Ended 07/20/2008) :08/01/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 08/07/2008) :09/26/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 10/02/2008) :10/18/2008 - Halloween Event 2008 began :11/02/2008 - Halloween Event 2008 ended :11/14/2008 - Rikti Invasion Returns (Ended 11/20/2008) :12/02/2008 - Issue 13 released :12/15/2008 - Winter Event 2008 began 2009 :01/04/2008 - Winter Event 2008 ended :01/23/2009 - Double XP Weekend starts (Ended 01/25/2009) Category:Game Updates